Black Legacy's Rapture
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Blood rushing through his veins from the adrenaline pumping his body, knives lodged in his stomach from the sender that was in front of him. He turned to see his partner on the ground in her own blood, and she wasn't moving at all. "NU,NU COME ON GET UP!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Legacy's Rapture**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well hey to whoever is reading this. This story will be the sequel to 'Screw the Possibilites'. Hope you all like. Please read n Review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Black Legacy's Rapture**

Chapter 1: A snake and it's mate

A man walking around Orient Town, in the hiarchial city of Kagutsuchi, was looking around the small town for a resturant to eat at tonight, but he was having trouble.

_"where the hell are those damn resturnats when ya want them, i coulda sworn they were a bunch of them in dump?" _He thought. The man was wearing a red cloak over a black shirt, he wore a traditional black japanese hakama. black steel toed boots, clean silver-white hair. He suffered from hetochromeia, one eye was a dark crimson red while the other a bright emerald green. On his back he carried a large sword, the handle was black, and the blade white, the sowrd itself had a few scratches, probably from usage.

"Man I just want to find a place to eat and the all just fucking disappear! What the hell!" The man exclaimed.

"What's wrong Ragna?" said a silver haired girl walking beside the man named Ragna.

The girl looked to be a little younger, maybe one or two years younger then himself. Hair that matched his silver hair, she only showed one eye, the other was covered by and eye patch, but the eye that showed was a bright crimson red. A greyish-blue poncho with a darker blue lining around it, attached to the blue robe were red tags that showed some kind of writing on them. Under the robe she wore a skin tight baby blue jumpsuit that went all the way down to her thighs. She doesn't usually wear shoes, but Ragna had convinced her to wear the ones he wears, but in the feminine variety, and of course they were baby blue.

Ragna looked towards the silver haired girl. "Nothing Nu, just looking for a place to eat for the night." he said. _"great now I sound like im poor."_ He thought. He turned his attention from his thoughts and to the task at hand. He felt someone grab his hand, he turned back to see who to find it was Nu, she placed her head on Ragna's arm and continued to walk with him.

Ragna sighed in defeat, knowing all to well that if she didn't get her way... well just say the black beast is makin a come back.

They were walking around for about thirty minutes with no luck at all at finding a resturant, ragna was not pleased. "AAAAGGGGHHH! GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DID THE UNIVERSE DECIDE I WAS GOING TO STARVE TONIGHT! EXPLAIN YOUR DAMN REASONING GOD! EXPLAIN!" Ragna exclaimed.

Nu started to giggle at Ragna's exclaim, she walked up to Ragna's side and wrapped her arms around Ragna's right arm to comfort him. "Come on Ragna, let's go home Nu has a present for you." She said.

Ragna calmed down from his little rage from before when he heard Nu, he let out a breath to calm his nerves, he looked ahead, noticing Nu still had her arms around his right and walked forward with a new destination in mind.

-B-L-R-

"Your Ars Aptitude scores a certainly high, the best in your class. Your physical test scores are really exceptional, but I have to ask. Why would someone like you, who could get into any department in the Novis Orbis Librarium, want to work in the Intellegence Department?" said the man dressed in black.

He wore a black fedora that covered his green hair, piercing bright yellow eyes. A white dress shirt with a black tie at the colar, over the shirt was a black dress suit, two brown belts around his waist, black pants and a pair of steel toed shoes.

He looked at the young woman trying to join his branch with a look of slight amusement, but mostly boredum. She looked determined, something he hasn't seen in a soldier in a while.

"Captian Hazama." Started the new recruit. "I wanted to join your branch for the sole reason to develop my skills further sir!" She stated, he outloook was sturn and self confident.

Hazama turned to sit down on the front edge of his desk, he took a good look at her one more time. Her hair was short and jet black, her eyes were bright red, it seemed like they were staring into her soul. A black sleeveless shirt, that stopped short and showed a little of her belly, was under a black jacket that stopped at her waist. Black tight shorts that stopped at the top of her knees. But as he was looking at her he was also looking for something else.  
>"Um, miss...Kinime, am I correct?" Hes asked. He recived a nod signaling for him to continue. " I can't seem to find your Nox?" He said a little confused.<p>

Kinime brightened up to the idea of showing her weapon, she stood up and reachedbehind her back into a small pouch that was strapped to her.

"My,my someone seems very eager all of a sudden, hehehe." Hazama kidded. He smiled a little when he recieved a giggle from the new recruit.

Her smile grew wider, so he presumed she found what she was looking for. She extened out her hands in front of her, closed her eyes and started murmuring about something. A crest symbol appeared in front of her hands and out came not one but four weapons. Two butterfly knives in each hand and two guns floating on the sides of her hands not even getting touched.

Now he was intrested.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well this is chapter on of my BlazBlue story. I would really appreciate it if people reviewed the story as soon as they were done reading. I would love to see what people think of it. I worked hard on the story plot and all.**

**Well with that said Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Legacy's Rapture**

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: well here's chapter 2 guys, I did a little RagnaxNu fluff I think you guys would like, and I know I had appeared dead for a while well...that's complicated to explain. Hope you all enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Chapter 2: How it all comes together**

Ragna and Nu had just gotten back to the hotel they were checked into. "Never ever going to do that again." Said Ragna. His face looked a little bit pale, a little slouch to his shoulders, in his own words, he looked tired as fuck. Nu had a little spring in her step, in the words of Ragna, she was happy as a mutherfucker. Ragna's stomach started to growl out of hunger, his mind was only focused on a sandwich right now, and then it hit him, "Room Service!" Ragna exclaimed.

"But aren't we wanted criminals?" Nu asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh... that's right." Ragna said, his hopes and dreams were now shattered. All he wanted was food in his stomach, is that so much to ask for. He knew he could argue when there was nothing there to argue with.

_And no one ate dinner that night._

Ragna flopped down in down on the standard hotel bed, it wasn't that big so it looked like him and Nu would be sleeping together tonight. You may ask why he knew this was going to happen, why not take the chair that is always in the standard hotel room, but let's face it people. This is Nu.

Ragna just sighed and smiled taking in full acceptance of his fate, Nu just giggled at his actions, she decided to jump on top of Ragna for the fun of it.

"What the hell Nu?" Ragna exclaimed. He turned his body around at an attempt to knock her off, it didn't work. So he just turned to his side and looked at Nu. She kissed him on his lips and giggled some more. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her back. He held on to the taste of her lips this time, his intentions were not on letting go. Nu's checks were starting to turn a red; she moaned into his mouth, this signaled Ragna and let him know that she was enjoying the action. He moved their bodies to position himself on top; he broke this kiss apart to breath.

Nu was gasping for air her chest rising up and down from the rush that was surging through her body numbing her senses, all she was focused on was Ragna. "Ragna... I." Nu started but she couldn't think of a sentence at the moment. Well Ragna wouldn't let her; he pounced on her mouth again. Once again Ragna received a moan from her, Nu wrapped her arms around Ragna to bring him closer and pull him deeper into the kiss. "I love you, Ragna." Nu said, her eyes were misty, and her head hazy from the transaction.

Ragna lifted up her robe that was covering her, only showing her skin tight baby blue outfit underneath. "I love you too Nu." Ragna whispered in her ear, he started to nib on her ear; he had gotten a lustrous moan out of her again. He could tell from just Nu's eyes that she wanted him right now. But now wasn't the time, at least not yet. He placed his lips back on Nu's once again, gently this time. While his right hand went to go and find the zipper on the back of Nu's suit. He heard Nu's muffled moans, through the kiss, from the way his hands were trailing on her back. He smiled a little when he found his target. He slowly started to unzip her suit. He then pulled down her collar to show some more of her skin to Ragna. Now his face was starting to turn red, her bosoms were bigger then they appeared to look on the outside. "N…Nu I love you." Ragna whispered once again in her ear.

That was something Nu would never get tired of hearing.

**-****B-L-R-**

He was trying to keep his movements up and stay a agile as possible. That wasn't very hard considering his opponent. Hazama was testing his new recruit's abilities and what she could do. They were in the virtual training room in the NOL building. The enviorment was just a plain mountain field. She was very agile in her movements, he had actually noticed a pattern in her movements. She would get close enough to stab you with her knives, if tried dodging she would shot instead. It was a very effective plan it seemed, it would probably work almost everybody. But Hazama wasn't 'everybody' now was he.

"Hmm, I see that your capably of close combat. But are you able to do long range?" Hazama asked still holding on to his hat. He was still dodging all of Kinime's attacks and shots. Kinime stopped moving. "I thought you would never ask."She said. her breathing wasn't tired at all, like she still had energy to burn. Hazama smiled. "_**Phase two: Fenrir Cannon!**_" She screamed. She held out her hands and kept them close together, Her knives disappeared and the two guns on her sides started to turn an unearthly shade of green. With in a second there in place of the place of the guns was a giant cannon with a barrel size big enough to cover hazama in a single round. "_**FIRE!**_" The cannon unleashed a electric energy ball that was headed straight towards hazama.

"WHAT THE HELL! NO CHARGE TIME!" The captian yelled. He was thrown completely off guard from this sudden change of pace. He quickly dodged out of the cannons way. He looked to see where the cannon was gonna hit, but was caught off guard by the sudden click on the side of his head. "Ahh, I see you don't was time private Kinime." Hazama said.

She didn't answer. "Well I guess we're done here for the day. You can loosin up now." Hazama said. She let out a big sigh that was waiting to be released. "Good cause I'm hungry." She said. She had a smile on her face.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Welp that ends chapter 2 of BLR. To let you guys know the plot will start soon I just have to introduce everybody first, so get ready for fun fun and a burning heart. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
